Fall on demand - Relentless
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Circumstances force Byakuya and Renji to join in the most intimate of ways, and not both feel ready. Would they do anything to protect their loved one from a shameful fate? And how in the world DO you make the most desired and noblest of gods in Soul Society unable to breathe without you! - (MA RenxBya)
1. Family law

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Bleach but if i did, they would have tons of yummy yaoi smex. _Hell yes~_! ladies, don't you agree~?!

Please enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

...

..

.

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

Such a name was feared all over Soul society, a spiritual plane named home by not less than thirteen active squads with power beyond mortal imagination and abilities to defeat even the most powerful hollowed spirits.

Honor and studies stood tied to his belt, along with his noble heritage, seemingly worthless in this very day.

As much as he was feared and respected among all those strong Shinigami squads, he was now being disrespected like he was a child, unable to argue or fight back. Such was a noble's duty among his clan's elders, to stay quiet and indulge in the rare fright they wrapped him in at the threats of him and his sister.

He knew it.

He knew he couldn't leave.. so he let them talk.. and order.. and say anything and everything they wished. He listened quietly, blood boiling deep inside the most inner of vessels, making his body turn redder than possible.

What they were saying, it was pure and simply preposterous.

"With all due respect, I believe we have come far enough to be able to find a different solution to the clan's.. dilemma.. without threats such as these. I planned to do this myself at a certain point." he finally spoke out, holding his head high like all their rude sentences hadn't shot sharp against his honor. Beside his body, his laid out hands tightened until knuckles became sharp. Strong thin nails pierced the heated palms until blood trickled on the interior of the haori's wide sleeves.

"You are the clan head. You are to obey the clan's traditions and dutifully find a spouse to later guarantee a child, of your own or adopted. It is of the most importance that we have a guarantee to later continue our family's noble honor, status and heritage. We shall not discuss this any further. As the clan's head, you _will_ obey or the law will move on to your adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia. However, we insist you consider your status and respect the family's law. Kuchiki Rukia is still far too young for this, but in the the possibility of your refusal, the clan's decided to not give her much time before arranging a marriage of good status for her." The older man in the middle of the twelve elders spoke sharply, staring directly into the noble's gray eyes. The faded man looked down upon his young relative as he scrutinized him for lack of responsability. If only someone in his closest family had been clan head, this would've easily been done. However, Byakuya Kuchiki did -unfortunately- exist and he had to act of his status towards the family's benefit.

"This is ridiculous!" Byakuya called out loudly, despite himself.

"I do not see the point in all of this, there is no hurry!" Patience started to skim out and away from his mind.

"It has been decided. We will now retreat. You have half a year to find a proper suitor. However, the clan would be glad to relieve pressure on your sister if your marriage will take place sooner than that. Until you do, we shall keep considering the both of you and manage researching for a proper husband in her case as well. Unless you wish to be replaced as clan head, you will have to take the proper steps."

"Very well." Byakuya sighed inwardly. He couldn't allow his distress to show more than he had already allowed.

"I will take this into serious consideration. I would appreciate if my sister was left alone for at least these next few weeks until I will give you a sure decision." Clenching his jaw, he couldn't help but curse in his mind.

"I will let you know when I have come across my final decision. I will now take my leave. Excuse me," he sharply turned around and started walking away faster.

"Young master," the same gray-haired elder spoke while the others stood up from their seats to leave. Byakuya stopped for a second, but he didn't turn back.

"The spouse choice will have to be permanent, it is already your second marriage. You will not shame this clan by taking a third spouse. I suggest you choose well. The consummation will be overseen by the other contender to clan head - in this case, your sister, and one chosen from among us. Do not take this lightly." The other elders stood there watching the tightened back, shivering with anger. They looked towards the furious young man chosen to bear the clan's traditions. Some nodded thoughtfully to show they agreed. It wasn't something to be taken lightly at all.

"If you do not wish to dishonor your clan by putting her in your stead, we highly recommend honoring your clan's laws instead." A final warning was given and the room cleared out. He remained still until the silence set, and he could breathe again.

"How ungraceful.." the tall, young man muttered under his warm breath, and he slipped out before more utterly disrespectful and shameful threats could be repeated in his mind. His chest filled with anger and worries, he hurried back to his safe haven. Before long, he reached the compound area of the Sixth Shinigami Squad.

- }-{ -

"Captain, are you alright..?" his second-in-command took the courage to ask when Byakuya sat down at his desk. Nothing unusual there, if you completely disregard the most calm and well-poised captain in the spirit world tossing a stack of papers away from his crowded desk. Renji shivered frightened at the single memory from a mere minute earlier. He'd never seen his superior in such a state. How in the world do you continue working with such a negative presence in the room? It went high above the menacing levels of a Menos Grande pack rampaging through the human world, way thicker than the sour reiatsu they rippled into the air.

"I am quite alright, Abarai. Why do you ask?" Byakuya asked with a tightened scowl on his lips and eyebrows, without looking at the younger redhead. He took a pencil from the small pen support and played with it between his three middle fingers, rhythm increasing with every turn. Words and phrases from the short clan meeting still resonated in his mind, destroying the last remaining peace he possessed. Renji watched the pencil being played between the fingers. He jumped back from his hypnotized gaze, when the pencil snapped in three pieces inside the now clutched tight hand.

"A...ha..ha.. N-no r-reason, captain.. Everything is per-perfect.." Renji stammered nervously, sweat-dropping at the intensity of the anger felt in the room. He gulped tight, feeling nothing go through his airways. Byakuya couldn't help but notice the man's fear and tried to calm down.

"Contact captain Ukitake. I need to know where my sister is. I have to discuss important matters with her. And tell him I shall visit later in the evening, as well, if I won't be intruding. Get an answer to that as well." a calmer and better-poised captain commanded, staring at the closed-door of his office. Renji got up from the smaller office desk. He bowed and immediately ran out to do as ordered.

The redhead used the shunpo technique and was at the twelfth squad offices before long, despite the distance. He couldn't help but wonder what could be so serious to cause such a change in the captain's aura. Never had be been seen acted so rashly, so.. human, at least not since he had become a recruit in Kuchiki's squad.

'_Oh, fuck.. I hope this is nothing bad related to Rukia._' Renji could feel some panic instill in his body. He had a strange feeling. Something was happening.. and he had no idea what the fuck that was.

Meanwhile, Byakuya's mind swam round and round around the distasteful orders. Forever respected by the family because of his status.. that's a load of bull, he thought as he stepped on the porch leading to the main office. He didn't seem to have gained any respect as they still saw him as a child. Perhaps, compared to them, he really was, so undecided.. What would his father have done in his stead?

- }-{ -

"Captain Ukitake." Byakuya called gently after his knock was answered. He had barely waited for the day to end so he could talk to his older friend.

"I hope I have found you well," he added with a small bow of the head, knowing that Ukitake spent most of his days in the hospital for treatment. Being the frailest and sickest man in Seireitei didn't leave much for free time between being a captain to a squad, having a passionate, childish lover and a squad of hundreds of young recruits incoming every decade. He shortly thought how lucky they were to live for hundreds, and in the more fortunate of cases, thousands of years, like their grand master.

"Enter, Bya-kun," Shunsui Kyourake spoke from behind the door. Byakuya found himself not very surprised at the presence of the said childish lover. He had no idea why the beautiful, long-haired Ukitake would take such a lover, a male one no less. Not that he had anything against male couples, he had just never considered himself particularly interested in a relationship as such.. but then again, he had never been particularly interested in women either. Sadly, Soul Society was mostly filled with men. Women were rare among those who had Zanpakutou swords, most being too weak to handle the powers awakened in themselves. The ones that did have it, though, were astounding women above armies of men. Incomparable among men. Therefore, Soul Society had rarely any cases of dislike against same-sex couples. It was normal, men among men - passion, fights, prides in play, admiration, human-lingered traits such as lust from when they'd all lived and so on.. It was inevitable.

"Captain Shunsui. I had no idea you were here. I came to speak with Ukitake-san, if I could steal him for a moment or two." Byakuya bowed his head just slightly as a greeting. He let the door stay open, hinting for the other to leave them to talk in private.

"Yes, please, Shu-kun," Ukitake smiled sweetly from behind his desk. He delicately stood up and walked around the wooden mass. Byakuya knew well what he was about to do, having observed the left side of the room so many times. A small open kitchen area with cabinets, it displayed many types of dried tea leafs and large cups hanging behind glass.

"See you at home, Jyuu," the man dressed in the flowery pink kimono tugged at the large straw hat hanging down his back and pulled it over his head. He nodded his goodbye and left, closing the door behind him.

"I must admit, I need your advice again, dear friend." Byakuya allowed himself to sigh in the sole presence of his respected senpai. Jyuushiro Ukitake returned and sat on his heels in front of a small, square charcoal fire pit deep under the tatami floor. A large iron kettle stood in the middle.

"I would be happy to hear you, Bya-kun. May I help you clear your mind while you tell me what happened?" Ukitake slowly waved his open palm toward the kettle. The other captain took a seat on the other side of the charcoal pit, in the same pose as Jyuushiro.

"I would be grateful, as always. Your tea ceremony is the single most beautiful act in Seireitei, Ukitake-san." The raven haired captain complimented easily. He'd always loved observing the details in the hands, the cups, the small cleaning of the long but petite wooden rake, the folding and reforming of the cleaning bandana, and so on. The twelfth squad's captain smiled in acknowledgement and started by opening the kettle to pour hot water inside the simple flowery bowls.

Byakuya's lips turned up slightly at the corners. Observing the process calmed him down. While watching mesmerized, he told his senpai of the problem presented to him earlier that day. The clan needed assurance of an heir and they didn't care who they got it from. Although, against all spoken, they had made it clear that they would definitely prefer him against his adopted sister, since her roots being from the poverty of Rukongai displeased them to no end.

"I was expecting this to be brought up soon, I'm afraid.. Your father has almost abandoned the clan for the same reason. It is a cruel but necessary tradition, unfortunately. If done well, this can be good, however." Ukitake sighed. He rotated his wide tea-cup over his palm – three times, before taking a small sip from the steaming, flavorful cherry tea.

"What should I do?" Byakuya suddenly asked. Jyuushiro's eyes showed surprise at the frank confusion on the man's face. He was one who never displayed emotions on his perfectly controlled traits, yet this one revealed so much sorrow and helplessness.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing Jyuushiro's shock.

"N-no.. It's just, you're rarely so expressive.. unless it's annoyance or pride at your lieutenant's actions. Those emotions are quite hilarious sometimes, I'm sad to add such a sorrowful look to the rarely revealed faces you show to people. Of course, others rarely even have this privilege. Thank you," the man bowed to his guest.

Long, white hair fell around the wide, gentle shoulders. Byakuya couldn't help but appreciate the honesty of the man, so his lips turned up just slightly. For half a moment, he forgot the reason he was there and indulged in a friend's company.

"I think you will make the right decision. You would never be happy by letting your sister endure it in your stead. However," Ukitake leaned down and allowed the bowl to slide down gently from his open palm, rotating it again with his right hand. Byakuya listened carefully.

"However, you would not be happy with just any choice either. This can turn out worse beyond hell for you if you will not pick someone who you can be your true self with." Jyuushiro warned and paused to muss over his thoughts, unsure of his following ones.

"If I may suggest.. there is only one person who you're always telling me about, I see small changes in you every time you speak of that name, for better or worse. It affects you, and that proves that if you allow it, it can become something more and, perhaps, even beautiful." A small smile tugged at the corners of the rosy lips turning thoughts into words, burning softly with gentleness at every breath whispered.

Kuchiki Byakuya was someone who usually did not allow his guard to falter around anyone, yet this person always affected him. Who might it be, the noble wondered, surprised that his friend even had such a suggestion.

"Who might that be?" Byakuya asked, frowning. For the hell of it, he couldn't imagine who his senpai might have been referring to.

- }-{ -

...

Surprise overcame him when he heard the name.

"I beg your pardon?" shock took over, surprise being far over-shadowed. The usual calm eyes turned wide when he realized his friend was serious.

"That is a joke, yes?" he asked sharply, almost snapping. Silence filled the room as the older man tucked a few strands of white hair behind his ear. Byakuya paused, sorting through the earlier words. Ukitake stared at him and said nothing. Keeping a straight face, he remained silent.

"I would.. ne-never.. Why would you suggest such a thing?" he almost but shouted, if not holding himself back. In his clumsy moment of shock, he spilled the tea-cup near his knees. Half of the tea ended up on his lower black kimono. Jyuushiro ignored the spill and continued while he still saw any common sense in his friend's mind.

"I apologize if you've not considered it or if it offends you somehow, but perhaps you should yet take it into consideration, provided the other part is willing to consider it as well. I'm only talking as a close friend and observer, of course." Ukitake replied breathlessly, and courageously. Byakuya couldn't believe the preposterous suggestion. Of course he had never consider such a.. a.. a deeply impossible turn of events. For a moment, he found himself wondering how that would turn out.

"It couldn't be. I.. He.. We..-" for the first time since a young untrained boy, the noble looked away, ashamed at his stuttering and lack of words. "I should go," he added after a long pause. Ukitake had given him enough time to mull it over. "Thank you for the time, Ukitake-san.."

Standing up to stretch his knees, he remembered one more important detail. "Ah, yes, one last thing. Renji.. has told me you have sent Rukia is in the human world, in a mission. Could you perhaps tell me where she has been assigned? I would like to go talk to her."

By the time he walked to the door, Jyuushiro joined him. They stepped out together.

"Yes, of course.. We had a large amount of smaller hollows in Karakura town recently, so she has been temporarily assigned there while Kurosaki-kun is away. She said she was staying in his family's house while they are gone on a trip. You will find her there. I believe you have visited the home before."

Byakuya nodded and thanked the older captain. He wouldn't have come to him if his words were not trust-worthy and wise. The man lacked no such things.

"I suggest you consider that Abarai-kun has taken care of Rukia's safety and survival as they grew up in Rukongai – a harsh life for orphan kids on their own, as you well know. He also cares deeply for her. I think both Rukia and him would appreciate if you were to invite him to the discussion. It would, in the very least, provide moral support for her as you discuss such important matters. Perhaps mention my suggestion?"

"I will consider it. I appreciate offering me your words. You are forever a very reliable friend." Kuchiki stepped down from the porch. A small amount of snow melted under his footwear, creating a peaceful sound.

"And, Jyuushiro-san," Byakuya muttered as he glanced back up, towards his senpai, "I will not completely ignore your suggestion. We'll see what fate has in store first."

"Very well, as you wish. I strongly stand by it, I have only your happiness in mind. Have a safe trip to Karakura town."

"Thank you." Byakuya turned and walked away, wrapped in deep thoughts. He couldn't even think of using shunpo to shorten the way home. Perhaps it was necessary, to clear his mind.

The gray evening sky brought some tranquility into his mind as he looked up at the clouds. It was already late. In just a few hours, he would talk distressful and distasteful matters with his adopted sister. How things could change from one day to another, he thought.

- }-{ -

"Captain, may I ask what this is about?" Renji asked as they both ran through the dark and narrow Dangai tunnel leading to the human world.

Byakuya glanced towards Renji and then turned to look ahead again. He ignored Renji's question and increased his speed. Renji, annoyed, but intrigued and worried all the same, didn't have a choice but follow before he'd be left behind.

Red and raven hair flowed behind each of them as they continued their fast pace, attempting to avoid the tunnel cleaner. Their strong reiatsu made the living machine approach faster behind, much like a human built train.

Light at the end of the tunnel was happily greeted. Air hit their bodies as they exited from the tear created in empty, rippled space, jumping down on a tall building.

"The clan has made a decision. I need to discuss it with Rukia," He answered after more than half an hour had passed since the not-forgotten question. Renji tried to figure out any hints about the matter, but without luck, he pushed to find out. He followed as they moved from building to building, at a rushed pace.

"What decision, captain?" Renji asked curiously. The fire inside him couldn't allow the redhead to calmly wait for explanations anymore. He was too worried.

"Rukia is like my sister, I would like to know if this is serious. Please.." he begged while he jumped down to follow his superior. They both landed on a smaller house and then jumped down on the street.

"You are here because of that reason, Renji. She might try to convince me to let her take a stupid matter into her own hands, I need you to protect her from that decision. Protect her by agreeing with me. I will take care of the rest myself.. somehow." A dark shadow fell over the usually calm gray eyes, and Byakuya walked to the front door of the two-story house. Renji ran next to him and looked straight into the darkened eyes.

"Don't ask anymore questions for now. I will explain everything soon." The redhead couldn't help but nod at the request. He hated seeing his captain so troubled. It really didn't suit him. Perhaps, were it about better news, he would like to see a change in the man's expressions, from calm to happy or even just slightly glad about something.. but to this, he preferred a blank expression, not troubled and sorrowful. He could also easily read tiredness. No, he definitely didn't like something like didn't suit the beautiful and graceful noble, the lieutenant concluded in his mind.

Sighing inwardly, he rang the bell and waited.

- }-{ -

They heard steps coming towards the door. A light flicked on the light, shining from underneath the door.

"One second~!" the young girl's voice called out from the other side. Sound of jingly keys could be heard as they were pushed in through the inner keyhole.

Surprise could be read on her face. The petite raven-haired shinigami had her gigai body dressed in large pink pajamas that were too wide for her thin arms and shoulders.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted, shocked at her brother's and best-friends's presence. They were most surely not supposed to be there.

"Is something wrong?!" She suddenly jumped, worried. They wouldn't have come to.. visit. It was unexpected, in the very least. Kuchiki Byakuya had never been a family-visit kind of brother, after all her tries to get the man to open up.

"Calm down, Rukia. Captain just wants to talk about something to you. Can we come in?" Renji tried to relieve the tension and walked past before she even answered. Byakuya nodded and followed his lieutenant as Rukia stepped aside, small feet barely seen out from under the long pajamas.

"Did something happen, nii-sama? Renji?" the small girl asked, looking rushed between the two.

"In a way.. nothing that you should worry about too much. I'm just here to explain some things in case the clan elders contact you in the next few weeks or months." Byakuya finally took the courage to speak, not feeling like himself since the clan meeting. Despite his outer appearance that mimicked tranquility, he fought the urge to display displeasure in front of his trusted subordinate and sister. Deep inside, it rumbled over and over in his stomach. He had no idea what he was to do but he would find a way. First things first..

"I will explain. Please sit down." He pointed them both towards the comfortable couch in the middle of the bright-colored family home. He momentarily looked around to clear his mind from the anger. It slightly subsided when he saw happy, colorful pictures of the home's owners. They had met a while back, they were pleasant people at least, unlike the young son, Ichigo. He used this to try to focus on calming himself. It wouldn't be proper to act shaken in front of a subordinate and his younger sister. At least, it wouldn't be proper for a man of his status. The years spent trying to train himself worthy of a noble's heritage, he felt them betray him now, in small cracks at the mask he wore daily.

Rukia and Renji reluctantly sat down and decided to wait for him to continue. He took a small pause and settled down in the yellow armchair across the yellow, flowery couch.

"The clan needs the assurance that they would have an heir in the close future, adopted or conceived, it does not make a difference. but they want the support of a spouse for stability and to strengthen the clan. As you know, I broke the rules when I adopted you after your sister's death and when i married her. The same cannot be repeated again." He could see confusion on both their faces. Unlike him, they could easily be read.

Rukia gulped loudly and listened, focused.

"They wish for you or I to get married and offer that assurance." he continued. Fighting every urge to not curse at the stupidly old tradition of having an heir and proper partner before a certain age. he continued slowly, checking his words before speaking.

For a moment, Renji wanted to yell and argue about Rukia's role in it but as soon as Byakuya lifted his hand to signal no interference, he sat back down and remained quiet.

"If they do not get it, they will renounce us both. If the family goes to next in line, besides us, then everything will become tense for the rest of the clan. It might cause downfall over a power struggle. We can't allow that to happen. In order to keep peace and order to the family line, we have to respect tradition... no matter how... shameful it may be for us personally.." Sighing, he took a small pause. Rukia looked to ask but she still couldn't clear her mind enough to understand everything.

"Shameful? What does that mean?" Renji suddenly broke the silence and dared to inquire.

"To make sure the marriage is consummated, the one who's second in line will have to be present, together with a clan elde-"

"What the hell is wrong with these rules?!" Renji suddenly yelled, standing up and looking down at his captain. Fury could easily be seen roaring out loud from beneath the broad chest.

"Calm down, Renji.." Rukia couldn't help but pull Renji back in the seat. Her face remained strained at the realization of the invading information swimming around her head. Does that mean she.. would have to...

"Do not worry, Rukia. I will be the one to marry. I will not let you go through something as shameful as that. I will take responsability." the noble suddenly spoke more calmly, for the sake of his sister, causing Rukia and Renji's eyes to widen in shock. None of them had even considered that possibility. Renji suddenly realized, this was what his captain referred to on the way to the house. It dawned heavily over him, much like an impending doom headache.

"Wh-what? Y-you, nii-sama? Do you have someone you like?.." Rukia's eyes lit up when she even considered the possibility of her brother finding love again. The years since her sister had died had passed so very slowly. She had seen him close himself off so much after her death. It was a good time, if he liked someone.. Perhaps this would have a good ending?

"No." Byakuya answered fast, shattering all her hope in one moment. She wanted for him to be happy.. If he didn't like someone, he would be miserable were he to marry for duty.

"Captain Ukitake advised me to take a certain person in consideration. He thought this person and me would work.. b-but it's beyond absurdity-"

"Who?!" Rukia suddenly sat up, hopeful. Byakuya unintentionally glanced at Renji. He gulped when he remembered the suggestion and he immediately looked away, far from Renji. Rukia looked confused for a long, long moment, glancing between Renji and her adopted brother. Renji hadn't noticed.

"W-what?" Renji gulped when he realized Rukia focused between the two of them. "Why are you looking at me, midget?!" the redhead blushed furiously. Rukia's face kept drawing between the two. Silence covered them for a long minute.

Rukia burst out laughing.

"My captain has immensely good instincts," she continued speaking through courses of laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rukia?" Renji asked, pissed off at the hints he was getting. He was getting too confused and unable to process anything anymore.

"It's unimportant. I will figure something out." Byakuya mumbled to himself and got up from the armchair. Distracted and feeling out-of-place, he didn't hear Rukia _whisper_ the answer to Renji. The redhead's face became even more flushed than the color of his own hair.

_"I will-.._" the younger man muttered beneath his breath.. Byakuya didn't hear his soft mutterings.

"I just wanted to let you kno-,"

"I will do it. Captain." Renji spoke louder, swallowing heavily and, ignoring the small blush on his face, he looked as serious as a noble tainted by ink.

"What?" the superior suddenly turned. He didn't hear that right, did he?

"Don't be absurd, Renji. You have your own life, and you have never even shown interest in men. Nor did I for that matter. I will not take freedom away from you for a selfish reason such as this."

Rukia pretended she wasn't there, and listened carefully. She liked the idea.

Renji was always running around to prove himself to his captain, and admired him more than others admired their captains. Far above that, he considered his captain too important for him. He didn't even know in what way, she thought, but the feeling that he would surely regret it if he wouldn't do this now, it shouted from within his entire body, from every cell. She could read it on his face. After all, they'd grown up together in the harshest of environments - in Rukongai.

"I will do it. Please give me this chance, captain." Renji insisted. Byakuya stepped back, surprised again and again. What could that man possibly think he would gain by... No, there was no way.

"Absolutely not. You are too young to know what marriage even _means_. You would be tied to one person for centuries, to me no less. I am a difficult person to try and accept. But you, _you_ have fire in you, Abarai, I admit that, but together, we are.. _not_ compatible from too many points of view."

"If you allow me to show you, I will make you see there is a way-" Renji tried to prove he had something to offer as a partner. Oh, how he had longed for the chance. His spiritual core shivered with courage.

"N-no, Renji.. Didn't you hear me? This is not just a marriage of convenience.. The consummation will _have to_ take place and will have to be confirmed, this would have to be a good partnership to make it work. It's not something to jump into so easily!" Byakuya shouted, feeling himself boil. He liked Renji as a person, probably one of the few he considered acceptable company, despite every fiber in his body denying it inwards and outwards, but he couldn't risk being thrown away later by someone unsure. After all, this would just come back to bite the three of them in the ass. He knew it.

"I will do anything that is required of me," Renji continued, disregarding his senpai's words.

"Proudly."

"And happily."

Words spoken without even the slightest hint of uncertainty, fervently trying to prove something to the other man. Was Ukitake right in his suggestion? Could he and Renji work despite.. everything? But surely, it was an absurdity.. wasn't it?

Byakuya and Rukia both stared in admiration towards the redhead. The older male's chest couldn't help but flutter distressfully while his stomach tightened under pressure. Renji walked close towards Byakuya and looked straight at him. Rukia felt the urge to laugh when she noticed Renji stood taller with at least two-three more centimeters above the proud noble. They looked matched in heaven.

"Nii-sama.. Accept. I beg you! Renji does have the capacity to make you happy. We are already close to Renji and there is absolute certainty that my sister would've loved Renji, if you are worried about that. She would put her trust in him now, and even Ukitake-taicho thinks it's the best match! This is too perfect!" the young teenager jumped up and pushed the two men together, hugging them both around the waist, despite her better judgement.

"Ru-Rukia, stop bouncing!" Byakuya growled at the impatient and energy-filled young lady.

"She got you there, captain.." Renji smirked. He could definitely not deny that he was nervous. For Gods' sake, he had basically just proposed to the most beautiful, elegant and desired man in the whole of Seireitei, without any sort of preparation no less.

Byakuya however, had just been left speechless for the first time in his life. How could he deny such passions? Perhaps it would translate into his own life, he couldn't help but consider the option.

He nodded his head slowly. Blood reddened his cheeks. "Very well. We'll talk about it.."

"Oh, nii-sama, Renji! I am so happy!" the girl kept bouncing while holding onto both.

"You have to stay here tonight, you will be free to talk in private... and _other_ stuff...!" she snickered away happily as she ran up to the kitchen.

They both blushed at her playfully suggestive tone. They knew what kind of stuff she meant. She seemed so innocent, too.. Who knew.. Byakuya sure didn't, but he wondered. Perhaps his innocence was more at stake than hers? He shook his head at the thought.

"I will make something to eat! You can go upstairs, Ichigo has pajamas in the large closet in the room~" she turned back and yelled from the kitchen's door frame, pointing them towards the staircase.

"Oh, so.. allow me to lead the way, captain.. I've been here too many times to count.." Renji tried to change to a less nerve-wrecking subject. He suddenly became aware of the other's blush and slight thinking frown.. Byakuya chewed on his lower lip. Renji coughed out loud, helping the captain come back to Earth from his clouded mind.

"A-ah, yes.. Lead the way, Abarai.."

- }-{ -

Before the meal, they had received a short visit from Urahara's shop manager to drop off their gigais. Thankfully, Rukia had called the shop for the immediate delivery of the gigais. After entering the fake bodies imitating their appearance, they all ate.

The meal was spent in agonizing silence. Even Rukia had managed to calm down enough to not constantly talk about the day's matters. She was instead talking about television shows and internet... things? Byakuya was too confused to understand what she meant. At one moment, she showed him a modern cellphone with many photographs on it, but he spaced out. Renji ate his meal and poked Rukia to change the subject a few times, as they chatted.

After they finished, they each took a refreshing shower and changed into something comfortable from Ichigo's closet. The young man had a large collection of pajamas.

Since Rukia was sleeping in Yuzu and Karin's room (Ichigo's younger sisters), she pushed for the two of them to share the space in Ichigo's bedroom.

- }-{ -

Byakuya pulled the light blue pajama shirt around his shoulders and started buttoning himself up when Renji stepped out of the shower, wearing a pair of boxers hanging low on his waist. His mind attentively reprocessed the information he had offered earlier in the evening.

Soon he was going to.. _sleep_.. w-with.. _him_. Byakuya felt his chest drum loudly and felt his breath quiver silently. He had never felt so nerve-wrecked about anything, and he wasn't thinking of the night ahead, but the consummation part of the marriage. Still, he was a captain, a strong one no less, so he forced his mind to clear before another thought stepped in to replace the formerly cleared ones.

Was he doing the right thing? Wasn't he taking advantage of an admiring subordinate? Perhaps that admiration would fade in time. For gods' sake, the man had already achieved Bankai, soon he would be eligible for captainship.. he would be the one admired, not the one admiring Byakuya.. his thoughts were sure to change.. It was how life went, alive as a human or alive as a shinigami.. Fate still played with you as she wished.

Renji used the thick green towel over his long, damp, red hair. He noticed the spacing out of his captain, a soft intelligible look that hinted towards panic. Walking closer a few steps, he placed his right palm on Byakuya's left shoulder-blade. The captain slightly jumped back. He seemed lost. Renji could only imagine what he was thinking of, reading only distant worry on the older male's face.

"Are you really that bent on declining my offer? Am I not satisfactory? Perhaps you would like someone else after all?" Renji couldn't help but ask before stopping himself. Byakuya's eyes slid closed and he sighed.

"The answer.. is _no_. It's just that I.. I feel like I am taking advantage of your willingness and admiration. To answer to your second question.. well, that's not at all a problem. I find you.. very.. interesting.. and.. s-satisfactory in fact.." Byakuya gulped as his eyes travelling down the black lines tattoo-ed on the redhead's chest and arms, and over the strong, well toned body.

Renji felt himself smirk at the attention but did not interrupt. The captain's eyes jumped to look at him directly, both pairs connecting directly.

"You do realize that you will soon be up for Bankai examination, Renji? If you make a captain, you will move to a different division.. This will all seem different to you then. I don't want you to make such a rash decis-"

Byakuya couldn't finish his word, feeling himself being suddenly turned around fully.

Warm, minty lips pressed over his soft mouth, cutting all words. The man's eyes widened when the lieutenant let his green towel fall down to the floor and pushed the captain down on the narrow bed. The kiss resumed after a short gasp. Shocked eyes closed tensely under the heated pressure, soft pants escaping him unnoticed. Wet tongues slid against each-other like painting waves.

"_This_ is my only answer. This is _not_ just admiration. That is just one thing on a long list. Any other concerns that I should address right now, to help you offend those uncertainties?" Renji unglued himself enough to ask, a small evil smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Byakuya quietly shook his surprised face. Pale skin had already reddened completely. He swallowed harshly.

"Why would you do something like this? We've never even weighed this possibility before this." Byakuya couldn't stop himself from asking again, raising his upper body on his light elbows. Renji leaned back down to cover the small distance between their bodies, and looked him in the eyes. Calmly, and with a smile, he responded as if nothing came more natural.

"I feel too deeply for you to even entertain the idea of you being with someone else. I thank the gods for this chance. Please accept me and let me show you that you can be yourself with me." Renji ghosted his mouth against his captain's and softly touched before standing up. He stretched his hand out. Byakuya had never been more surprised in his life than he had been today.

"Are you serious?" Byakuya asked one last time, Renji's words reminding him on Ukitake's advice. One last confirmation then..

"I _am_." Renji answered with a large grin on his face. Byakuya couldn't help but take his hand and accept.

- }-{ -

They rolled the blanket over the bed and added another large pillow.

Byakuya got in at the window-side, pulling the cover aside. Renji filled the other half of the small bed. They both looked away, nervously.

"Renji.. please.. don't surprise me like earlier.. This is all too much at once. I would appreciate some lenience with all this.." Byakuya took his heart in his teeth and asked, hoping to not offend the man after going through it all with him.

"Of course.. I'm sorry, captain. I am not good with words, I only wanted to make myself clear for you.. I hope I haven't offended you by-"

"No.. no.. It's just that.. twenty hours ago, I had not even entertained the idea of being with anyone.. for decades.. Please understand.. This is just too.. It does not feel real yet." Nervously, he pulled to straighten out the lines in the blanket. Renji nodded.

"I understand. Take your time, captain."

A few silent minutes spent tensely were broken by Rukia knocking to ask if they wanted any cake she'd tried to cook by watching a _YouTube _video.. They had no idea what she was talking about but they both knew her cooking skills. Politely refusing, the girl accepted their answer and left saddened from the other side of the door.

One more minute later, Renji laughed out loud. Byakuya almost joined him, though only a small smile betrayed his amusement.

"Can you believe she just tried to poison us?" Renji laughed silently, whispering.

"I would not dare to try it. I feel like I would lose all my taste buds if I did." Byakuya added and looked towards Renji's dark brown, almost red-colored eyes. The winter's gray night sky allowed the moon to shine down brightly.

"Good night, Renji." the noble whispered and turned himself towards the window. He was too nervous to sleep, but he would try. He would hate to lose his sanity by obsessing all night. He stared into the wall beneath the window, hoping to calm himself after such a long, long day.

"Do I make you tense, captain?" soft words flowed from behind him. Renji stared silently at the frozen body.

"Absolutely n-not.. Let's sleep." nervousness vigilantly washed over his body, making it obvious to the lie.

"Of course not, that's what I thought.. Good night." the lieutenant smirked knowingly. Renji dared to sneak his left arm over his superior's waist, pulling himself closer. He heard a small gasp but the other man refused to speak anymore, not to show his distress. Renji could almost feel the frown on the lithe, pale body in his arms.

It was undignified, acting like a unaproached maiden, Byakuya thought in the privacy of his mind. He refused to acknowledge his own body's shivering while in the arms of another.

"I _hope_ you don't mind, captain.. Ichigo's bed is quite small, I'd hate to fall." the red devil smirked teasingly with improvised lies on his lips. He might have agreed to no more surprises but this one could simply be blamed on a harsh necessity of a.. bed.

"G-good night, Renji." Byakuya closed his tired eyes and tried to ignore the arm holding him tight, heating his exterior. He had never been held in such a way. Thinking back to Hisana, he shortly realized they hadn't had enough time to do much together before the sickness took over her body, such as this. Saddened, he struggled to clear his mind and fall into blissful oblivion instead. His mind became hazy and sleep took over in seconds.

Soft, steady breaths faintly replaced the silence in the small room.

Renji couldn't help but take in the sweet smell in the black hair flowing gently over the white pillow.

_'Is it possible to make this work?'_

Yes, Renji thought, heart streaming with confidence, answering his own question. He wasn't unsure or afraid, for the first time in his life. He would make it work.

_'Fall in love on demand?' _

Many, many years ago, Renji had first hated his captain, of course, blaming the man for adopting Rukia and stealing her from the poverty of Rukongai only to leave him alone, to fulfil the wish of the girl's dead older sister. Much had changed since. He'd craved to conquer, defeat, and eventually impress and reach the noble in any way that he could. That had also changed. Renji was now much more confident – in no small part thanks to the noble himself, so that hadn't been the reason he'd offered himself today. A long time ago, he had figured out why he would do anything. He cared for the man, perhaps in more ways than one. A possessiveness hanged over his head as he held the body tighter in his arms for the very first time. He imagined himself being the only one to have this chance in the whole eternity of Seireitei. For him, the mission had long since started. Now, it was time to turn on the longing in the cold, expressionless noble captain of his, he thought. One good chance, none to waste.

He wanted to be the _only _one in the noble's eyes after all.

Fate has strange ways of repaying one for bulshit-filled days in the horror of Rukongai's violent streets and poverty, Renji sighed and nodded silently to himself. To fall in love and be given permission to pursue.. that was all that Renji needed, and nobody would stand in his way, not even Kuchiki Byakuya, just like nobody could stand in his way at reaching where he was now - a lieutenant in the Sixth Squad of Soul Society, having reached there through pure determination and strength.

'_It's too late to change your mind, captain'_. The grin increased as another sharp breath of perfumed shampoo slipped into eager lungs, nose nuzzling between dark strands.

_'But how do you make the most desired and noblest of gods in Soul Society unable to breathe without you?' _Renji wondered as he too slipped away into nightly bliss._  
_

* * *

_..._

_Yay~ A short story that couldn't escape my thoughts. I hope you enjoyed the first chappy~!_

_**Please review, **I would be beyond happy AND it would also make me try to__ update faster_, If I see my story is enjoyed.. 

___**Your thoughts**_ are my mind-fuck drug so please **_FEED THE ADDICTION_**~~! :333  



	2. A lover's taunts

**Summary****: **Circumstances force Byakuya and Renji to join in the most intimate of ways, and not both feel ready. Would they do anything to protect their loved one from a shameful fate? And how in the world _do_ you make the most desired and noblest of gods in Soul Society unable to breathe without you?! - (MA+ RenxBya)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to Noriaki Kubo. I have just used the characters for my own twisted imagination and storyline. I only own the plot.. Well, I hope you'll like it ^^

* * *

**Words that you may meet along and you might not know what they mean** _(they will only be used in a few places, not all over; Sometimes the english versions fit the dialogue and descriptions better)_**:**

**Reiatsu **- Spirit particles (energy that Soul Society and human spirits are made of)

**Taichou** - Captain

**Aa** - Yeah

**Hai** - Yes

**Jimbei** - cotton pajama-like yukatas that tie around the waist with a thin strap; they usually have short pants and short sleeves (except in this story, they have long ones)

**Rukongai** - the village outside of Soul Society

**Zanpakutou **- Reiatsu infused swords belonging to those in the thirteen squads of Seireitei

**Kenseikan** - long, silver hair bobbins pieces (intricate silver nobility heirloom that rests on Byakuya's hair in this case)

**Seireitei** - Soul Society - the home of the thirteen squads

* * *

**STORY TYPE:**

**Yaoi/Gay relationships** - Very detailed - do not read if you're anti-gay or whatever, your loss, don't shove complaints down my throat; You have been warned.

**Humor** - A few moments and scenes to cool things down.

**Sexual content** - There will be a large amount of detailed scenes, just to soothe my heart and soul. Do not blame me for tainting your pure little sparkly eyes *ruffles your hair* I will merely hand you a tissue should you nosebleed. I will keep my guilt-free mind-frame, thank you very much.

* * *

Character descriptions:

**Kuchiki Byakuya** - Captain of 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Long, black hair, tall, slate grey eyes. Wears intricate hair clips called kenseikan (three on the top of his head and two on his right side above his ear) to show his noble heritage. He always wear white hand-guards - tekkou - on the back of his hands, a standard captain uniform with a white haori and until recently, he wore a long, white heirloom scarf that was worth the price of at least eight estates in Seireitei. Graceful, polite, respected, feared and seemingly cold towards everyone. He always looks calm and serious, never to show his expressions unless it is a very special case.. like getting utterly annoyed. His sword transforms into a thousand pink Sakura petals that are sharper than a normal sword, at his will to manipulate against his enemies, and as fast as he wants.

**Abarai Renji** - Lieutenant of 6th Division in the Gotei 13, second-in-command to Kuchiki Byakuya. Redhead (hair like dark fire), tall, brown eyes with a red tinge; His long hair is usually tied in a high, spiky ponytail or - more rarely - loose on his shoulders, almost reaching his waist when untied. Tanned, well-trained body full of tribal tattoos, given to him by his zanpakutou for his achievements (at least in my story). Rude and fiery, sometimes hyper, always slightly irresponsible, hot-headed and battle-type hungry. He's only polite when he's in front of his captain whom he admires the most, Kuchiki Byakuya. His sword becomes a very large almost mechanical, bone-looking snake that shoots reiatsu from its mouth and can disassemble into many pieces while still under Renji's control. He wears a white, black or maroon bandanna over the tattoos on his forehead.

**Soundtrack suggested:** Yuna - Lullabies

Enjoy reading~! ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

...

..

.

The captain and his lieutenant returned to Soul Society at the beginning of the following day. Nervousness slowly invaded the noble's chest but he did the best he could to hide the unwelcome anxiety. The feelings stood carefully hidden behind his prized emotionless mask.

Renji, on the other side, didn't act any differently after their return. The young man had enough experience in making his feelings invisible when it came to his superior, after all. Although inwardly excited at how things had turned out, he tried not to announce it to everyone in Soul Society. He was pretty sure he would be killed by thousands of sharp sakura petals should he be too obvious and reveal their recent predicament to everyone.

They had a short discussion over the matter before leaving Karakura town, about the privacy matters of their relationship. Renji had agreed to keep everything a secret until they would both be ready.

The rest of the week went on like usual, lost in many tons of papers requiring to be completed, signed and delivered to other squads and to the information bureau.

Slowly passing the time - avoiding paperwork, Renji found himself thinking more and more about how to approach his captain. Now that he had a real chance, he wanted to use it right.. So Abarai Renji did the only thing he could at the moment. He paid someone a visit.

Kaptain Ukitake wasn't very surprised when he noticed the young lieutenant's presence at his door. After a short session of small talk, he redirected Renji to the one person who had any ideas of conquering shy lovers – his very own.

Kyoraku Shunsui met with Renji at his squad's office, at the end of the work day. The older man shared as many ideas as his mind allowed. Mostly, he recalled and told of his story convincing the beautiful white-haired noble to accept his feelings while young, stubborn and in the academy.

Renji listened carefully. He drew in all that he could and came up with his own idea, fully inspired.

Decided about what he wanted to do at the end of the week, he waited.

- }-{ -

"Abarai." a cool voice muttered in annoyance. He felt watched, stared at by a frowning lieutenant.

"_Um_?" the redhead lazily raised his eyebrows. He stood at his desk, leaning over an elbow, propping his face onto his knuckles. Focused in thought, he didn't budge.

"_Lieutenant_." Kuchiki Byakuya raised his voice at the lack of propriety. Renji still stared silently, much like a predator carefully observing his prey.

"Yes, sir." he finally answered, still as lazy.

"While we are in the office, I would appreciate it if you focused on work instead of sitting there.. staring."

Renji's lips tugged out at the corners and a small grin soon appeared. Byakuya raised his eyes from the paperwork and placed the writing feather's tip back in the ink bottle. Calmly, heavy, dark sleeves crossed above the papers. Certainly, the man must have a sort of explanation, he figured.

"I apologize, sir. I was just wondering." Renji leaned back in his chair and joined all his fingers behind his spiky ponytail, at the back of his black bandana.

"Do that on your own time, not during work hours, Abarai." the captain reprimanded him before picking up the few papers in front of himself and placing them over the neat little stack at the right side of his desk.

"Sir? The work hours ended about two clocks ago." the man pointed out lazily. He sighed knowing that his captain had been completely spaced out for a while already.. which was the reason he was staring.

Two grey eyes looked up at the clock hanging down on the wall behind him.

"Ah.. I see. Then why are you still here, Abarai?" Byakuya asked as he stood up slowly. Turning around, he tugged at the small wire near the window-frame, turning the shades closed across the glass.

"I was waiting for you, captain." The answer slipped out easily. Byakuya glanced back to his subordinate then fully turned to start browsing the books. The bookcases stood perpendiculary to his own desk, and parallel to his lieutenant's.

"There is no need, lieutenant. You should go rest until tomorrow. There's much work to be done." Byakuya hid his surprise well as he suggested the man to leave, subtly. It was strange, knowing that Renji would usually sneak out earlier.

"Yes, I would think so.. especially when you work on the same sheet for two hours." Renji teased and stood up, following his captain. He saw the man tense up at his words but didn't reply. So, he watched how his captain picked up a book and started skimming through the first few pages. He couldn't see inside but it strangely looked like one of Rukia's books.

"Can you keep me company tonight, captain?" A daring question slipped out from the pursed lips. Byakuya looked to his left side and saw the man's focus on him.

"Why would I do that, Abarai?" he asked softly and couldn't help gulping, thinking of what one could possibly want in his company during the night. Perhaps he wanted.. to become.. intimate? It couldn't be.. Not even a week had passed since their rash decision, and the subject had been strongly avoided even so.

"I just want to talk about a few things relating to our circumstances. Could you join me, sir?" Renji tried to make his intentions clear, despite his own uncertainties. The man was way too obvious about his worries. It was unusual but strangely intriguing to notice the man's slight panic. He liked to make the man just enough.. uncomfortable.

"Is it of grave importance?" Byakuya inquired calmly when he heard the reason. Grey eyes stared into dark red ones. Renji turned to his own desk and clipped the candle off with two fingers after wetting them with the tip of his tongue.

"Yes, sir. I'm afraid it is.. _quite_ critical. It requires your presence all night. Somewhere comfortable, perhaps?" Abarai tried to give his words a more hinting tone, hoping to allow some misunderstanding to slip by.. _'Yes, just make him slightly uncomfortable.. make him fret.'_

"I.. see. Is my home alright, lieutenant?" Byakuya still stood unsure about the matters Renji wished to discuss, but hearing it was related to their special case, he accepted. After all, he couldn't completely ignore his future companion. He might as well try to get along and get closer, should they really stand a chance at making it work.

"I would prefer to invite you to my abode, sir. I would like to cook for you, if that's alright."

The noble found himself surprised at the fact that Renji even knew how to fry a potato properly, not to mention cooking. He had to see what the man could do besides a very good tea.

"That is acceptable, yes," he dared to accept the company of his lieutenant for one night. Closing the book's soft cover, Byakuya placed it on the inside of his captain's robe, in the left side of his chest. "Though I would like to go home and change firs-,"

"Great!" Renji hurried to accept his compliance and grinned happily. "I have to go do some shopping and cooking, then. I will see you later, captain!" Renji turned and ran, satisfied. He didn't want to leave time for the captain to change his mind, so he hurried to shop for fresh ingredients and start preparing a light meal for the two of them.

Byakuya found himself wondering how the night would go. The tone in those words lacked innocence, but his lieutenant couldn't be foolish enough to try anything intimate so soon, could he?

_'What should I do should he try?'_ the thought added to the panic in the noble's rumbling head, bringing along a budding headache. He slowly rubbed at the pain in his temples.

- }-{ -

"Rangiku, please!" the redhead's voice pleaded. He joined his palms to point at how desperate he was, praying.

"No." a short, decisive comment came from between pouting, red lips.

"Damn it, Matsumoto, I need that cassette player!" Renji yelled out loud, starting to lose his patience. "I only borrowed it to you for a short while. I need it tonight!"

"But I thought it was a present~~" the tall, long-haired woman bounced up and down, complaining. Small tears could be seen at the corners of her trembling eyes, while she squished her breasts between her close elbows, slightly bouncing. Acting always was one of her strong points.

"I will get you a better one next time I go in the human world, I promise!" Renji finally couldn't help but offer. He didn't have enough time to finish shopping if he was to lose more time pleading for the return of his favorite retro player.

"Oh, alright.. but I want a modern one next time!" the redhead nodded and the woman's face lit up instantly. "Yay~!"

"Damn you, woman, you always do this to me.." Tattoo-ed eyebrows pressed over brown eyes while he glared at the sneaky woman.

"But, Renji, you are the only one who collects such things~" she sang softly, in a whiny tone, despite the little convincing she'd had to do to get a whole new machine for her entertainment.

"I promised, alright? Just make a list next time and forget about it for now. Help me pick up everything I need and then you can go home and get it," he laid out a small paper with written names of ingredients. Matsumoto looked over the small basket hanging in the man's left hand, and at the list.

"Fine, fine. I'll go pick up the last three items on the list..~"

After the young female lieutenant skipped along through the isles, Renji sighed. He had – fortunately or unfortunately, yet undecided – run into the woman in the shopping district at the margins of Seireitei, reminding him of the small singing instrument lent to her months earlier.

Luckily, he had managed to avoid being asked the reason of recovering the mentioned device. The woman would probably relentlessly ask about the late meeting with his captain, to no end in sight, no doubt. He'd waste too much time and, most of all, the whole of Seireitei would find out about them, fact they were not yet ready for. His captain would then certainly use Senbonzakura on him until his entire body was ground into dust specks. It would also certainly cause rumors and gossip, especially from the small women's association covering information gathering and relaying it to the rest of the Soul Society.. Even more so when Matsumoto was in the middle of said gathering circle. He sighed, shoulders falling slightly.

At least he had some help doing the shopping, Renji hummed in satisfaction, knowing the time would shorten if Matsumoto helped.

- }-{ -

Renji had barely caught a fast moment to wrap a clean, blue jimbei house-wear around his waist when he heard the knock on the door. He walked to the door and continued tugging at the small knot above the left pocket.

"Hey, captain," the lieutenant grinned happily while he still tormented himself with the knot. In his hurry, it had gotten tangled and the jimbei stood half-opened, his chest tattoos revealed in between the cotton material edges.

"Renji." Byakuya greeted with a short nod. He walked in as Renji stepped aside and waved his open palm towards the living-room. "I hope I haven't made you wait."

The younger man shook his head and tried to smile as the annoying knot wouldn't open at all. He suddenly felt the urge to rip it open but, being in his captain's company, he suppressed the urge to embarrass himself.

Stepping inside, the noble couldn't help but glance around the medium-sized room. It was, of course, the standard model for those who took the well-deserved spots of second-in-commands to their captains. Apparently, the man had customized it as much as he could.

"You have a lovely apartment." Free words slipped out from his lips as he continued to observe the paintings on the walls. They were, undoubtedly, purchased in the human world. Candles occupied small spaces near photographs and colorful decorations, all spread around the room. Zabimaru, the redhead's sword, hanged on one of the walls.

The only light in the home came from half-closed door of the small kitchen and the many candles placed strategically around the room. Some also shined in from the grey winter night, shining down on the sparkly, white snow.. It all promised for a relaxing evening, Byakuya thought momentarily.

Many small pillows were placed on two sides of the low table near the sliding glass doors. Green curtains stood tied to the sides of the large windows near the door, in the eastern side of the room. The grey winter sky seemed to shine upon the visible snow outside. It presented a beautiful scenery for meal times, the noble imagined easily, should it be a better weather outside.

"It's very colorful. It definitely suits you." he added then turned to look at the struggling subordinate. "Is something wrong, Renji?" Glancing down towards the redhead's fingers, he noticed the messed-up knot.

A large sigh escaped from red lips."I'm afraid I rushed and tangled up the tie. I've had a hard time untying it,"

"Allow me." Byakuya offered, sparing his subordinate more embarrassment. Renji lifted his elbows and felt thin, delicate fingers tugging at the tie. Renji let his eyes follow the smaller hands for a short while. He glanced at the man's determined expression as Byakuya focused on his hip, at the strap. The knot soon loosened and the captain tugged it open gently. Renji's jimbei opened fully, displaying sharp tribal tattoos across his muscles. The captain stared slightly, though he already knew them well. After all, the redhead would casually disregard upper garments while training in hot weather, at the squad's training grounds.

"Wow, thank you, sir," the grinning young man then wrapped the jimbei properly around his waist, and this time encountered no problems.

Byakuya stepped back and turned to look through the thick, glass door.

"Mm. May I ask what you wanted to talk about, lieutenant?" the noble asked, looking absently towards the pure white snow covering the young trees outside the porch.

"It's related to what we have decided a week ago, sir. I would like, if you would allow it, to try to get to know each-other better," the young man tried to answer confidently. Honestly, he just wanted to spend time with his captain after a very long week. Any excuse would've been fine, he thought, as long as it worked.

Byakuya turned, his ears picking at the words. '_Getting to know each-other better.._'

"I hope you're not referring to.. _that_ sort of things.." he couldn't help but ask, worried that his fiery lieutenant was hurrying again. He wasn't ready for that, at all..

"No, sir. I just want to talk, ask questions, and so on.. Of course, if you would prefer _otherwise_.. I would be _happy_ to oblige.." A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of the redhead's lips, smiling mischievously. Byakuya swallowed hard, silently, and sat down at the small table, seeing two cups waiting for them there.

"No, of course not.." unsure words escaped the unusually panicky noble. He avoided the focused eyes while he picked up the small empty cup.

"Very well, sir. I will be patient but, forgive me, if I may suggest.." Renji dared to continue as he sat down across from his superior. "I do believe you could try to get used to the idea that we.. _will_.. at a point.. and I believe it will make the consummation part easier for both of us if you allow me the same leniency you asked for.. Small gestures at least?"

Byakuya stared at the man speaking such daring words. His lips opened slightly in surprise at the honesty.

He couldn't believe that his lieutenant could suggest such nerve-wrecking issues with such a calm and natural expression. Compared to Renji, he felt he was completely.. left behind in such matters. Breathing calming, he stared into the red-tinged brown eyes. Covered in reluctance, he nodded his head twice, slowly.

Renji couldn't force back the small grin appearing on his face.

"You are right. I apologize. I hadn't.. considered the issue from that point of view."

"May I, sir?.." the Rukongai raised man couldn't help not dare to invite the noble towards a simple gesture. He slid his long, lean fingers over the table until he passed into the other half of the table. He waited while the other found the courage in himself to do the same. The movement made the shy action more obvious to the younger male. Small fingers abandoned the tiny cup and slid slightly across the cherry-wood table.

Renji gently raised his palm slightly, cupping the smaller, trembling one. He could feel the cold skin become warmer under his own touch. Even more pleasurable, he noticed the small blush creeping onto the pale cheeks before him as ashen eyes avoided his. The noble stared down at the table and despite his wish to stop his body from reacting so weakly, he couldn't. The heated skin above his small, thin fingers couldn't help but seep into his pores with every second passing, forcing itself in like fire.

"I have to confess, captain.. I have long since wished for this.." With a bold confession made possible through such strange circumstances, Renji thanked the gods he could muster the strength to be so honest. The lieutenant tried to stay calm while he spoke, though his stomach buzzed pleasantly at the closeness.

Byakuya felt surprise grow on the inside of his chest, tightening around his flesh. He hadn't realized that his subordinate had any sort of feelings for him, besides the obvious wish of surpassing his skills in battle. Wide ashen eyes closed, allowing himself to focus on the tanned hand's caress.

"I hope you will learn to feel free to be yourself while in my company. I would like to take full advantage of showing you my own feelings, and perhaps one day you shall grant them in return."

"Renji.. I have never imagined you would have such feelings. I don't know what to sa-"

"You don't _have_ to say anything. Just allow me to make you return them, no matter how slowly."

"You don't have to ask such a thing.. I have already decided.." Byakuya answered softly and looked in the red eyes, a small smile appearing over his lips. "You will be the only one who I shall permit this of. All I ask is that you will be patient and not rush."

"Thank you, _captain,_" the subordinate ghosted his fingers above the smaller hand taking cover under his, touching gently. The captain's cheeks reddened slightly more, despite his struggle to keep calm. "For giving me the chance to become your lover."

"_Renji_..! Don't say it like that.." Byakuya snapped slightly, embarrassed, but Renji didn't falter in his wide grin. Instead, the lieutenant leaned over the short table. He lifted his right arm and pulled on the slightly loose black yukata his captain wore. The noble now stood an inch apart from the redhead. He stared down into almost red-colored irises and gulped, wide-eyed once more.

"I realize it sounds embarrassing for now.. but.. I will help you defeat the urge to deflect such simple words and gestures." Renji smiled above the other's mouth, pressing softly as soon as he finished whispering his determined words.

Renji couldn't help but keep his eyes slightly open, observing the way his captain melted helplessly under his lips. With half-lidden eyes, the noble opened his mouth and accepted the intruding action. The dare-devil's hand moved to the back of his captain's head, fingers messily hiding between smooth, dark rivers of strands.

After a long moment indulging in the man's sweetness, Renji permitted his reluctant partner to straighten back on his pillows seat. He gently released his hold on the man's skin, playing with soft, black hair as he pulled away. The noble's tightly-closed eyes remained the same, as it would memorize the touch. Grey eyes slowly opened, sparkling with the smallest tinge of lust visible.

"I remember you promising something about talking.. and dinner.." the older, lithe man managed to whisper after regaining his breath. A small, shy smile made its appearance.

"Ah, yes. It's ready, I just have to set the table." Content with the outcome of his daring actions, Renji stood up and walked through the door leading to the small kitchen.

"May I help?" Byakuya dared to ask. He was curious about the savory flavors coming through the open door.

"Sure. I hope you will like what I made. There wasn't much time so I had to make something fast."

"It smells very good, Renji," the raven haired noble followed in his steps and softly took another deep breath of air from the smaller room filled with spices and flavors.

"Thank you. Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells!" Renji replied with a smile and opened the door to the oven. He took out the square, metal tray and placed it on the stove.

"Could you get a small knife from the table, please?" the redhead checked the rice cooker abandoned in the right side of the stove. Opening the lid, he added the slices of butter put aside on the table earlier, and he closed it again. "The rice is done, it just has to steam two minutes more."

Byakuya took Renji's place in front of the oven tray. He noticed a small mit hanging down on the wall in front of the sink, to his left side. Putting it on his hand, he held the tray and slowly sliced along the silver tin foil wrapped around in an oval shape, pushing the margins to uncover the food inside. Steam slowly sipped out, filling the narrow kitchen with a flavor that surpassed the already existing ones.

"I hope you like roasted chicken breast cuts wrapped in bacon, and steamed vegetables. I've also added some spices that I found in Karakura town along some ginger, garlic, ground chilli, sugar and tomatoes." Renji took the mixture bowl from the fridge and walked by Kuchiki twice, gathering bowls and chopsticks.

"I stand amazed, Renji. When did you have time to make all of this? Two hours seem hardly enough." Byakuya voiced his surprise, taking in all the flavorful aromas. Renji took the spicy mixture, the small green salad and lemon slices from the fridge. He pushed the refrigerator's door closed with his foot and walked them over to the living-room where he started setting them nicely around the table. Byakuya found a small marble cutting-board near the stove and he set the steaming tray on it. It soon found its way in the center of the living-room table.

They both sat down once Renji brought two tall glasses and a bottle of red wine, his captain's favorite imported choice. He hadn't forgotten since every year the man would order a few rare bottles, one or two finding their sneaky way to the captain commander as well. It made the noble smile contentedly as Renji half-filled their glasses.

"It started snowing more heavily outside, would you look at that?" Renji spoke excitedly, his face lighting up when he saw more snow gathering on the porch.

"Yes. I quite enjoy winter snow nights as well. They always give the impression of peace." Byakuya shared without paying it much thought. Although Renji's – private - presence made him tense, the wonderful aromas filling the air helped him loosen up slightly. The steam also made the room warmer than earlier.

"I can't wait to have a snowball fight with everyone. It snows too rarely not to take advantage of it, don't you think?" Renji asked with the largest grin on his face.

The noble smiled slightly, remembering his snowball fights with Yoruichi, from his younger days. He nodded, wearing a small smile. They silently picked at the food with their chopsticks and moved some over on their plates. As soon as Renji tasted his newly tried recipe, his grin widened.

"I'm glad I didn't mess it up. What do you think?" he asked, happy with his success.

"It's exquisite, Renji," the captain answered after he swallowed a small piece wrapped in bacon and drawn through spicy tomato mix. "I was wondering, did you mention spending the night? The snow is starting to pile up quite heavily."

"Yes. If it's alright with you, I have a double futon that I can share." Renji answered as he looked down to pick at a roasted bell pepper section.

"And you would not do anything _too_ rash should we be alone until morning, would you?" Byakuya asked nervously. He couldn't help the tension the tattooed male inflicted upon him, and he couldn't deny the man either, should he try.. Byakuya knew it, though he didn't want to admit that to the lieutenant. In his mind he replayed romantic scenes from books he'd read and he was well aware how weak he was to such matters. He had always tried to keep himself hidden from others observing such a nerve-wrecking vulnerability.

"I'm pretty sure you would make dust of me with your sword _if_ I tried anything _inappropriate_, much like you intended to do when we battled over Rukia's rescue. Right?" Renji pointed out calmly, though the mischievous smirk on his face didn't slip at all.

"_Sigh_.. Why do I even ask?.. Your words seem to be separate from the intentions in your eyes, Renji." the noble admitted, to himself mostly. Renji grinned like he'd had just been caught stealing the hen from the garden.

"Haha.. I can promise I will try to behave as much as I can, if that's of any relief," the childish reply came muffled by chewing on another spicy piece smudged through spicy tomato mix.

"_Haai_, _hai_.." Another soft sigh escaped the noble's lips.

"_So_, what kind of things do you like to do on your free time, captain?" Renji asked, raised eyebrows indicating his curiosity. He might as well use the excuse for the meeting, for pure informational gathering, of course.

Byakuya looked up from his chopsticks, and then to the glass doors. Focusing on finding the answer, he held the chopsticks between rosy lips. Red eyes studied his thoughtful expression closely.

"Hmm.. I like reading books from the human world. They are very interesting."

"I've noticed that Rukia always delivers entire packages for you when she comes from Karakura. You've never asked me to get them for you, though. May I ask why? I've gone there just as often," Renji wondered out-loud. Tattoo-ed eyebrows pursed above red eyes, frowning in thought.

"It is.. slightly embarrassing." the older male answered with a slight smirk. "They are.. romance stories and manga novels." A blush crept upon the pale skin.

"Seriously?!" Renji suddenly burst out laughing, making the other man feel the weight of his incredulous confession. The noble stayed quiet while the redhead tried to choke back the laughter.

"I thought only Rukia was into those! Now I realize why she imported such a massive amount every time we went there together. I thought she was obsessed about it!" the continued laughter faded out slightly when Renji noticed that his captain was feeling so exposed. "So, _you_ were the reason, ha, ha~"

"Oh, well, what do you like then? Perhaps you have a similar secret as well? I hope you will not let me be the only one to share such intimate information." Byakuya raised an eyebrow, hoping for something that could distract from his own obsession.

"I do. I'm afraid it's not so secret anymore, though. My friends all found out a while back," the redhead admitted with a sigh. He remembered being forced to display his hobby for party nights in Matsumoto or Shuuhei's apartments, while his friends poured drinks for him and, well.. mostly themselves.

"I have a small passion for string instruments. Rukia got one for me as a graduation gift when we left the academy," Renji thought back to his favorite gift, "Ah, and I have a few cassettes from Ichigo that I learned to play on the thing."

"I have to confess, I am slightly disappointed. It's not nearly as embarrassing.. but it sounds interesting. What is it?" the noble settled more comfortable on the pillows. He neatly laid his chopsticks down, and rested the right elbow on his raised knee.

"Alright, don't laugh.. It's slightly girly – it did come from Rukia after all.. but it's something called gayageum.. It's quite fun to play. I prefer it to human guitars actually, though I have one of those as well."

"Ah!" the man gasped, a large smile forming on his lips.

"What is it, captain?" the lieutenant couldn't help be surprised at the man's soft shout but even more shocked at the large smile.

"I know it! It's the one with long strings, isn't it?" Byakuya smiled hopeful that the object was the same as he had seen.

"Yeah! Do you know it?" Renji jumped to ask excitedly, wide eyes pleased that someone else knew the instrument.

"I've seen it in a few manga books, yes. It looked so beautiful and interesting. May I see it?" With a very curious glimmer in his eyes, Byakuya couldn't hide his excitement. He'd always wanted to observe a beautiful, graceful instrument like that.

"I will unwrap it for you next time, but only with one condition," Renji mischievously offered. Byakuya imagined the possible requests, knowing the dare-devil lieutenant.

"And what would that be? If you're thinking-,"

"I only want your company when you can afford the time. I will even play the instrument for you if you so wish, as many times as you'd like."

"That sounds.." Byakuya hummed, in deep thought over the proposal. "..- manageable. I accept." So, with a smile, the usually held back noble allowed himself the risk to enjoy himself for once. If he had to fall in love on demand, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad choice to be with such an interesting and fiery man. "You amaze me, Renji. I had no idea you hid such interesting secrets."

"Oh?" Renji placed his elbows on the short table and joined both his hands' knuckles under his chin. He looked longingly towards the graceful man sitting across him.

"Not only the gayageum, but the cooking as well. I have always imagined you as being more of.. klutz.. and someone who ran far away from chores.. Much like you do at work." A small chuckle escaped him. Renji tried to pout but he couldn't resist laughing together with his captain.

"That was to be expected. I've given more than enough cause for that image. I was always nervous around you. Even now, it may not seem like it, but you still make me nervous. And yet, I'd like nothing more than to take my chance at reddening your lips but I want nothing less than to scare you away," Renji allowed his words to flow without much reason behind, just pure honesty. The noble permitted himself to indulge in the sweet confession of his future husband, a small blush lighting his pale cheeks. He realized he had loosened up in the man's presence, despite the short time together away from work.

"As.. unsettling as everything feels, I am not ready for all of this.. but.. it must be confessed that I also enjoyed.. the gestures you've so far courageously dared to act upon. I thank you for trying hard at something I am.. not very good at." Byakuya confessed, following in Renji's honesty. The candle flickered in the middle of the table, reflecting brightly over the tall wine glasses. "And this evening has proven to be very enjoyable in itself," Small, thin fingers wrapped around the delicate glass, bringing it up to rosy lips.

The redhead had already felt the truth with each act he'd done, but to hear that, it made his chest revel in happiness and long for more. He swallowed as he watched the rosy lips pressed upon by the gentle glass, cold, red liquid spilling over the soft flesh.

"Does that mean I wouldn't get killed should I try to act upon more of such gestures?" Renji inquired cautiously. He bit his lower lip gently and placed his own chopsticks on the table. His own glass soon raised between bronzed fingers and he smirked around the delicately sharp edge.

Byakuya's cheeks reddened more when he heard the question. He smiled around the glass and looked up to gaze back into focused brown eyes.

"I didn't say that." The noble tried denying his acceptance. He wouldn't voice it. Never.

"You didn't say otherwise either," Renji tempted his odds and he took the silent smile as the answer he was waiting for. The captain's cheeks softly flushed into a darker shade of red, the result of savory wine and sweet words.

They ate in cozy silence for a short while, staring to the falling snow. The candle-lights made everything seem warm, despite the chill in the traditional wooden home.

"The meal was lovely, Renji. You have amazing skills in the kitchen," the captain offered at the end as he placed the glass back on the table. He played with the glass' leg, turning it around on the spot a few times. Glancing towards the redhead, he thought how glad he was to have come. The Kuchiki noble wasn't fond of spending his nights alone, but he wasn't a social person either. He prefered silence but not loneliness. He had simply gotten used to it. This had been refreshing, in the least.

"Thank you, captain." Renji smiled happily as he placed the plates one over the other. "How about some desert? I bought a very nice looking lime cake."

"Lime? You're a fan of lime, lieutenant?" the noble asked curiously, eyebrows raising just slightly.

"_Mhm_, I love them. They're spicy, sweet and sour all at the same time.. Lemons are good too but they just don't compare flavor-wise.. Do you like them, captain?" The question flowed casually as the redhead stood up and walked back towards the kitchen, hands full with plates. Byakuya allowed himself to lean backwards on his outstretched left palm, his right elbow still resting on his raised knee.

"I have found them to be quite pleasurable. However, I have rarely seen them in Soul Society." Taking another small sip of red wine, Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the wine's flavor along with it. After swallowing slowly, his eyes cast again towards the glass doors. Sitting up slowly, the black kimono shuffled softly behind him as it smoothed itself out around the lithe body.

"I think you will enjoy it then. They bring fresh fruits from one of the Rukongai districts up north, and they make really good cakes," Renji's raised voice came softened by the panels between the rooms, fading in the background. Byakuya approached the sliding doors. He watched as soft, plump snowflakes continued falling everywhere. The trees were buried in white. More smooth, liquid drops found their way across the glass' edge, tingling at his lips with red coloring before the soft tongue cleared the remains between the two rosy pillows of soft flesh.

"_Mmm_," the noble hummed as he continued to stare out. The area around the lieutenant's home was so quiet, minus a few drunken voices passing by the road around the small yard from time to time, in spite of the tall heights of the cotton-like softness. The noble sighed, thinking of the trouble they could get in should they fall asleep drunkenly. For a second, he worried.

_'Like lullabies, you are.. forever in my mind,'_

A gentle voice resounded in the living-room, a soft humming song starting out in the background. The captain turned his head, forgetting about the drunken voices passing by. He looked to see his lieutenant standing in front of a tall furniture piece. Renji turned around, his hands leaving a small device behind.

_'I see you in all.. the pieces of my life,_

_Though you weren't mine, you were my first love..'_

"Quite an interesting little machine you have there, Renji.. as illegal as it is." Byakuya couldn't help noting. He recognized the model from the human world. They didn't have cassette players in Seireitei after all. Soul Society wanted to preserve the way of the sword, not indulge in human-made contraptions.. which was why so few things managed to get imported through the passage between the two worlds.

_'I wanted to.. go away with you '_

_And I will leave.. all my troubles here,_

_I wanted to.. run away with you..'_

"It was worth the risk. I suppose it is another of my dirty little secrets, much as your imported romance books, right captain?"

_'And I will bring.. all my dreams and fears, _

_Like lullabies, you are.. forever in my mind..'_

"I shouldn't have shared that.." Byakuya pondered for a moment, his cheeks staining red under the memory of his little confessed addiction. "But I suppose this makes us equally shameful."

"I won't tell if you won't don't," Renji smirked devilishly as he walked over to the graceful nobleman. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Byakuya's, releasing the hold on the glass from his hands and moving it aside. Once placed on the small table, Renji stood in front of his captain once more. Strong, long arms slid around the smaller male's thin waist, in small, gentle movements. The music continues softly in the background, creating a teasing pleasure for their ears.

Ash-colored eyes followed tanned fingers before locking with focused irises before him. Renji stood just a tad taller, making the noble feel awkward.

"The cake is on the table, if you wish to taste.." Renji whispered, placing his chin above his captain's left shoulder. With the graceful, lithe body drawn closer, the noble couldn't help but feel the heat rippling the space and air around the broad frame of his taller lieutenant. Already rosy cheeks became fully flushed as Byakuya tried to stay focused in the moment.

"_Mhm_.. Yes," a soft nod proved the noble more tense than he desired to be. His second-in-command couldn't help but indulge in the soft trembling of the body held close in his arms. He imagined, for a mere second, how properly teasing and ravaging his light body would feel, indulging in every caress with newly discovered acts..

"It is _quite_ delicious.. The _lime_.." Renji softly whispered in his ear, nuzzling his right cheek over Byakuya's ear. Soft strands of soft, black hair fell between their cheeks. He could feel the cold kenseikan touch his ear, wishing at one point to feel the man's skin without them straining his hair. After all, straining the hair could be done by hand, most definitely to feel better than simple, steel hair-clips.. He smirked at the image produced by his perverted mind. Soft, black strands grazed at his open lips while they breathed hot air on the pale ear below.

The captain couldn't help but breathe harder at the caresses he was being subjected to, heat waves rippling over his cold skin. Chest tightening around his lungs, and butterflies tearing at his stomach from the inside, the raven haired man stood quiet and allowed himself to be touched by wanting hands.

Tanned arms could feel the tension in the man's smaller body as they wrapped him closer. Open palms slid across the sharp muscles of the smaller back.

"Renji, we should.. not.." Byakuya breathed hard against the touches over his black kimono, pushing through, reaching the skin like it wasn't there. He almost felt naked in the arms of his lieutenant, "..not abandon the desert. Ah.. Please, remember your promise.. to try to act.. proper," Soft, pleading whimpers escaped his lips as he silently found himself wishing deeper felt touches. He couldn't though. He needed to slow down, but his body found himself disregarding his commands.

Weakly pushing against the taller male's chest, his hands slid slightly across well-toned edges. Renji let himself slowly be pushed back and smirked mischievously. Happy that he'd managed to touch his captain even slightly without being turned to dust, and fully knowing that it was just as treacherous territory for the noble, he pulled his arms back slowly, gliding across hips and palms before separating.

"Of course.. I apologize If I have been _too_ daring.." Renji apologized without any real meaning behind it, other than politeness.

Byakuya stood fully aware of the tone used so teasingly so he neglected to respond to such tempting dishonesty. The stolen touches had made him strange inside, much like reading the manga novels usually did when he indulged in their later pages. He couldn't help but curse at himself for being so weak on this front. After all, it was the complete opposite of his stronger side which he had worked years to improve. For someone to play his heart so easily, he didn't know how to feel other than just accept it or push against it. Nothing in between. So he accepted it. Perhaps lonely nights would become less lonely should he absorb the heat of his fiery and courageous second-in-command. For now, he would slowly accept but he would not admit it. He had made too many embarrassing confessions that could last him a decade already. He kept to his limits and hoped to keep his calm exterior.

Gulping silently, he followed his subordinate as they both sat back down to try the triangle-shaped slices with light green-colored cream on crunchy, thin pastry. Before indulging in the flavorful piece of pie, the raven haired noble took another sip of wine to drown his nerves and drumming heart.

"Renji. Can I trouble you with a request?" the noble finally spoke after a long pause, slightly calmer. His eyes followed the delicate silver fork slicing sharply in the soft creamy substance on the flowery plate. A soft crunch could be heard when the metal broke into the pastry part below. Renji glanced at him between bites, finally meeting his eyes when the older man looked up.

"Sure, what is it?" the redhead asked casually, like he hadn't just earlier started a storm inside the noble and then acted like he was the most innocent man in the world. Hardly.

"I would like to take a warm shower before sleep. It is already late and we have work tomorrow." As soon as words escaped his lips, a spicy lime tinge touched and filled his tongue with flavor. His eyes almost closed in sweet and sour, spicy goodness.

"Of course, captain. I will prepare a change of clothes for you. Is a jimbei outfit like mine alright?" Renji asked with a smile on his face. The man always seemed happy, Byakuya found himself wonder how he could be such an optimist.. unlike himself.

"It would be perfect. Thank you," the noble replied and continued to poke and taste the wonderful flavors of the light-green triangle on his plate.

They both ate the desert in casual discussion over some other items Renji had managed to import from the human world.

- }-{ -

"Why would one have so many toothbrushes?" Byakuya asked curiously as he browsed through the large package filled with colorful pieces.

"Ah, I just recently got that batch delivered. I wanted to buy some for myself from Urahara-san a while back, and then everyone begged me to get some for them, as well. Everyone paid for their own but I had a lot left over since I couldn't buy less than a fixed amount. But hey, everyone paid extra for the ones they got so it was a good deal," Renji laughed at remembering the small profit he'd made.

"Aren't Seireitei products just as satisfactory?" the noble asked, staring down through the neatly arranged stacks. His fingers moved over all the thin packages, from one side of the brown cardboard box to the other. Grey eyes fell on a light blue one. It had a beautiful shape that seemed to fit nicely in one's grip. He slowly picked it up.

"They're good, yeah, but just don't compare. These are very smooth and _amazing_ for gums. Trust me. Have you picked one?" The redhead looked over Byakuya's right shoulder and saw his choice.

"Yes, this one. Thank you." The noble liked how light it felt compared to the ones he'd normally use.

"Nice choice. I have a similar one, mine's just green," Renji pointed above the sink. They were standing in Renji's small bathroom. With white tiles everywhere, Byakuya found it easy to notice Renji's colorful clothes hanging on the back of the door, on top _and_ inside the washing machine.. Must be another imported model, he realized. He remembered that his servants always washed the clothes manually. He turned to study it.

"Is this as good as Rukia mentioned?" he pointed to the metallic box. Bending down, he looked through the see-through glass for a second. Renji laughed.

"Much, much better than you would imagine. I hate to remember how much of a hard time I had before I brought that here. Thank the gods that Urahara-san deals with imports, it would have been impossible otherwise.. and I get awesome discounts from him since he knows us better.. and you. He always mentions you when I buy something." The redhead released his red hair from the ponytail and allowed it to fall smoothly over his broad shoulders.

"Perhaps I will get some for my home. I'm sure it would come in handy for my servants. Could you arrange it?" Byakuya risked to ask, for the sake of his hard-working servants, of course.

"Captain..! Imported books and now imported washing machines and tooth-brushes.. what will the world come to~?" Renji dramatically asked, acting surprised. Byakuya smirked at his really, really bad acting. He eventually let a small laugh take over and relaxed.

"Says the one who imports almost everything. Well, I would be responsible for your misbehaviour if this would be discovered, I might as well indulge in a few items. I would appreciate it if you were still careful, though. Just to be on the safe side, I want more wine imported, this time a bigger batch for the captain-commander" the noble thought out-loud.. They probably wouldn't get in so much trouble if the commander also.. dealt in soft human-world pleasures.

"Definitely, sir. Meanwhile, I will be very, very diligent at keeping it under the table." Renji stated proudly.

Byakuya sighed, displeased. "If only you would to be so motivated while doing paperwork.." he teased.

"I will.. _ugh_.. try?" Renji stated, unsure of his own offer. He hated filling in and signing papers just as much as hand-washing clothes. Grinning guiltily, he grabbed his own toothbrush and poured a small amount of tooth-paste over it, covering the short, soft pins from head to end.

"Hai, hai.." the older man knew to not expect much on that front.

Byakuya faintly thought about not having shared a bathroom with his subordinate since their last mission in the human world. They had stayed at Urahara's safe-house, as always, not at the shop. In their privacy, he remembered Renji couldn't stop talking about the things in Urahara's shop. He should've imagined the illegal turn of events, apparently, not that he was a hundred percent innocent, though..

- }-{ -

"Thank you for the change of clothes, Renji. They are very comfortable. Perhaps just a bit large." Byakuya called through the bathroom door, from the outside. He entered through the eastern door across the entry to the kitchen, on the other side of the living-room.

"I'm sorry, it was the smallest I have." Byakuya heard Renji shuffle clothes on the inside of the bathroom. The man was changing to a warmer pair of pajama pants and white tee, he'd said.

The jimbei outfit Byakuya now wore was slightly different from Renji's earlier short-pants model. Long pants covered the noble's feet, hanging down smoothly around the man's waist. The green outfit's sleeves were also longer, unlike the dark blue ones Renji had worn earlier.

The captain smiled slightly before taking a seat near the futon, on his knees. He pulled the thick quilt aside and found the futon to already be warm enough from the cozy thickness. He allowed the slippers Renji gave him, to fall against the tatami floor and he crawled inside the warm cover. The quiet room resonated with the fall of the light slippers. Looking around, the man noticed how simple the bedroom was compared to the living-room and kitchen. There was only a small table with a few notebooks and pens, near the window, and a few in-wall closets that probably hosted the neatly tucked in pairs of lieutenant outfits.

The noble unclipped the kenseikan from his hair and settled them down on the neatly arranged warm kimono he had arrived in. They stood nicely near the head of the futon, closer to the little table and below the wide window.

"I see you settled in already. Do you feel warm enough?" Renji asked as he stopped in the door-frame, crossing his arms. Light still came from the candle near the door, in the living-room side. Renji put it out with saliva-dipped fingertips and stepped inside lazily.

"Yes. It is comfortable but it has gotten slightly cold.. Perhaps the snow-storm is building up even more putside." Byakuya couldn't help himself from stating the truth about the warmth. He regretted it, feeling somewhat as if he complained too much. "I mean, it's fine-"

"I can help you get warmer, if you'd like." Renji sat down on his knees and crawled inside the futon from the eastern door-side, opposite to the pillows where the noble now laid his head. Dark strands spread beautifully over white pillows. The redhead sneaked under the quilt and found his way next to the older man.

"I really do make you nervous, captain, don't I?" Byakuya's eyes turned hazy as he felt long fingers raise his chin, forcing him gently to look up into fiery eyes.

"N-no, not at all. Don't be absurd, Renji," Byakuya struggled to not jump under the soft touch. "I am just cold, don't jump to silly conclusions." Lips moved gently to speak under warm fingers sliding across.

"Of course.. I wouldn't dare to imagine you nervous.. But, honestly.. Am I the only one who makes you feel.. _not_ nervous, _taichou_?" The courageous dare-devil teasingly asked, knowing the real meaning behind his words. He was sure the captain understood easily as well, he wasn't a foolish man.

"Yes," a short, almost perfectly spoken, honest answer rolled out from between heated lips. His warm breath stopped in his mouth, lungs unable to pump out the air under such tensional circumstance.

"Good.." smirking happily, Renji leaned in closer.

The redhead leaned in and ghosted his mouth across his captain's soft breaths, drowning them out. Another warm hand snaked around the man's green jimbei shirt and caressed the tight stomach muscles below. For such a powerful man, his body was lithe and lean, perfect under one's daring touch, Renji thought hazily as he focused on the man next to him. He supported himself half-above the noble, leaning on his right elbow and standing on the side.

"Renji.." The Kuchiki noble whispered the name into his future spouse's heated lips. Grey eyes shut tight when the pair of red lips pressed hard above his own. Led to indulge in such a sweet caress, he gave the intruding tongue permission to explore the inside of his lips and dared to reach out with his own.

A smaller pair of arms dared to lift from the blue quilt, nervously, and wrapped themselves around the lieutenant's shoulders, pulling him down closer. They continued to breathe their open-mouthed moans against each-other for several moments. Indulging in sweetness, time seemed to slow down.

Renji reluctantly unglued his longing lips from the man below him. He was very happy and satisfied at the received response but he didn't want to push his luck. "We should sleep.. We do have work in the morning. I'm used to sleeping late but I do know you wake up earlier than most. I wouldn't want to cause you to be tired."

"Yes.. Of course, lieutenant.. We should.." Hazy eyes looked up from between red strands of hair falling down along his face, into the pair of eyes above him. They focused slightly less when warm hands turned him gently to rest with his back to his subordinate's heated body. He could feel the warm chest drumming loudly against his body, and he absorbed the heat willingly, leaning his head to the pillow beside his right ear.

"_Ngh_.." he suddenly gasped when the lieutenant surprised him with his lips in a peculiar place. Byaluya felt the uncovered and unprotected patch of skin on his neckline becoming wet under a pair of hungry teeth and lips softly kissing and sucking. He lost himself in the moment but Renji soon withdrew, pulling the green jimbei shirt over the small mark he'd left. It wasn't bruised enough to stick, nor did he want to color the perfectly pale skin. Perhaps next time.

"Mm.. your skin tastes better than anything, _Byakuya_.." the teasing devil whispered softly and heatedly in the man's ears.

"Renji.. We are being inappropriate.. It's not advisable.." the whimpering voice managed to breathe out harshly, feeling himself drown in lingering touches, having sneaked under the shirt, across his chest. He moaned softly under the dangerous fingers, a slow little finger touching below his waist. It teased, pressing over his jimbei pants before moving upwards again.

"I am trying, captain.. but not as easy as I'd thought.." heat warmed the round edges of the noble's ear, some soft blown air whisking inside the tormented body.

"Renji.. please.. It is too.. _aah_.." the man took a deep breath when he felt a warm hand glide softly across his left rosy nipple. ".. _taunting_.."

"_Yes_, sir.." Renji reluctantly slid his arm out from under the warm cover of the green cotton shirt. He pulled it back to cover the stomach. Byakuya found himself barely catching his breath when he felt his body being pulled even closer to the broader chest. He swallowed heavily at the feeling of hardness between his back curves, and unintentionally gasped softly. Unintentionally, he leaned his head back onto Renji's shoulders, while his back muscles continued to enjoy the warm press of hard heat.

"Captain, that's not very fair," the redhead teased with a large smug smirk on his face, "I _am_ trying very hard to stop here.."

The low teasing voice behind him helped wake the noble from his traitorous lust.

"I apologize. I was just trying to indulge in the promised warmth," the raven-haired noble shamelessly whispered the lying words, seemingly innocent, but.. Renji knew. Renji knew he started to affect his future lover and allowed him his pride. He would have enough time to get under his skin as they move on.

Byakuya pulled the pillow out from under his head and curled his body tightly around it, in his arms, struggling to calm down. Although he noticed Renji didn't speak again after wishing his tense captain a good night. Renji's right arm easily took the place of a missing pillow.

The taunted captain wished him back the same. After a few minutes of silence and heat pouring into his back, grey eyes started to draw closed. Before drifting completely, though hazy sleepiness, Byakuya stared towards the tatami floor and the table above it. He felt himself slip rapidly into oblivion, realizing momentarily how easy it was to do so, unlike the many hours spent trying to fall asleep in the empty bed at home.

Nuzzling his nose in the smooth corner of his captain's neck-line, the young redhead breathed in the soft smell of fresh shampoo, soon having calmed down enough to shut his tired eyes..

He also drifted off.

* * *

...

**Could you tell me what you thought, please?**

Um.. and hint for the next chappy, I will try to have more characters guest-starring in my little story.. I hope you enjoyed so far~

_Ehh.. I'm off to write Bold As The moon chapter 5 otherwise mom will kill me.. O.O_


End file.
